


Isn't It Yours?

by yoorautumn222



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, HyungHyuk - Freeform, I Tried, I'm Bad At Tagging, Kisses, M/M, Showki, as usual, jookyun if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:07:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24505132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yoorautumn222/pseuds/yoorautumn222
Summary: When Minhyuk and Hyungwon tried to eat each other.
Relationships: Chae Hyungwon/Lee Minhyuk, Son Hyunwoo | Shownu/Yoo Kihyun
Comments: 6
Kudos: 51





	Isn't It Yours?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [yk113mint](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yk113mint/gifts).



> Inspired by [this](https://twitter.com/mrhhw/status/1266340947857518597) Dingo video. It was really cute and I couldn't help but wanted to try writing about it. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

“Lee Minhyuk! Chae Hyungwon!!!”

It’s twenty past eleven at night, and Kihyun's voice is soaring in the whole dorm.

One and half hours ago, they just got home from their schedule for today. They ate their dinner together and took turns to wash. Hyunwoo got the last turn and is still in the bathroom now. Kihyun and the two youngest members are sitting on their sofa in the first floor living room. Hyungwon and Minhyuk are probably in their own rooms.

Kihyun, with Jooheon and Changkyun on both of his sides, are monitoring what they have done today, including Music Bank performances and videos from Dingo. It was when they watched the behind the scenes video that Kihyun suddenly shouted his two members' name, meanwhile Jooheon and Changkyun are just laughing to their heart’s content.

“ _YAH_ Lee Minhyuk! Chae Hyungwon!! Get your dumb asses here right NOW!!!” the main vocalist shouts again, making the two _maknae_ laugh even more.

Hyunwoo gets out of the bathroom with towel around his neck, face confused with his boyfriend's antics.

“What happened, Ki? Why are you shouting? It’s late, we don’t want our neighbors reporting us, right?”

“ _Hyung_! Look at this!” Kihyun shows his phone with paused screen to Hyunwoo. The latter comes closer to the three people on the sofa.

Hyunwoo watches the video that makes Kihyun angry, but he only hums and caresses his chin. Different from Jooheon and Changkyun who keep laughing even though they have watched it many times.

“Hmm... what’s the problem?” the leader asks.

Kihyun looks at him with shocked face, “ _Hyung_ , can’t you see this? They literally try to eat each others' face!!”

When Kihyun wants to play the video again, Minhyuk presents himself to the room.

“What’s your problem, Ki? I was playing games and lost because of you,” he says while bringing his feet across the room to the kitchen. He opens the fridge, takes a bottle of water, drinks it, and drags his feet back to the living room.

“Where is Hyungwon?”

Minhyuk shrugs, “in his room, maybe.”

“Bring your boyfriend’s ass here, now!”

“What if I don’t want to?”

Kihyun groans in frustration, and Hyunwoo is fast to take his hands.

“CHAE HYUNGWON!!!”

Few seconds later, right before Kihyun screams his name again, the man in question shows himself. It’s obvious that he was sleeping just a few minutes ago because he is already wearing his PJs, looks so sleepy and doesn’t even open his eyes properly.

He scratches the back of his head and yawns, “why are you so loud? It’s late." Due to sleepiness, his voice comes out hoarsely.

“Look here, you two idiots!” Kihyun scowls, once again pressing the play button to show the video to Minhyuk and Hyungwon. They sit on the floor in front of Kihyun and watch the video.

After watching it, none of them says a word. They exchange glance in silence making Kihyun more frustrated. 

“What’s the problem, exactly?” Minhyuk asks nonchalantly.

“Seriously, Min? You don’t see the problem here?” Minhyuk just shrugs. “You literally tried to eat Hyungwon's face, Min!”

It was when they filmed with Dingo, having missions for every member's part. Someone who got 'kiss’ hairband should be kissed by all members when his part came. At first, Minhyuk became the one who should be kissed by everyone and Hyungwon clearly tried so hard to kiss him. He succeeded on landing a few kisses. On their second take, Hyungwon got that hairband and Minhyuk did the same as, if not more than Hyungwon. He _did_ looked like he wanted to eat Hyungwon’s face before he succeeded to kiss his head. He even looked proud after what he did, while Hyungwon felt dizzy.

“This is the second time you have done this on camera, Lee Minhyuk. Is it not enough to kiss in the dorm only?” Kihyun is still looking upset as hell.

“When is the first time?” Hyunwoo asks.

“Anniversary vlive. He kissed Hyungwon _hyung_ 's ear,” says the maknae.

“I didn’t!"

“It looks like you did, though. Watch the replay if you don't believe me,” Jooheon confirms and laughs.

Minhyuk deadpans, Hyungwon doesn’t care.

“ _Hyung_ , you’re not going to scold them?” Kihyun turns his eyes to Hyunwoo who seems to not really care about his trouble.

“What for, Ki? I don’t think it’s a problem. The fans watching it are just gonna find it funny and laugh like Jooheon and Changkyun did,” the leader answers.

“But if you just let it go, who can guarantee they won’t do it again? Ugh I’m going crazy for real!” Kihyun half screams while pulling his hair, looking so upset.

Hyunwoo sighs. He knows sometimes Kihyun can overthink a little bit too much. He worries too much about many things that don’t even happen yet. Somehow it can be called as prevention act, but he often gets stressed because of it.

“Why did you do that, Min?” Hyunwoo finally asks, while trying to calm down his annoyed boyfriend.

Minhyuk pouts, and his face looks upset in an instant. “Because I didn’t get my morning kiss that day!!”

Hyungwon who is just listening lazily for a few minutes suddenly startled. He looks at Minhyuk with weird expression.

“What are you talking about? I’m the one who didn’t get it,” he says.

Minhyuk frowns, “No. It’s me! That day was your turn, Wonnie.”

“No, it was yours, Min,” Hyungwon replies with face mirroring his boyfriend.

“No. You. I was supposed to give goodnight.”

“Nah, it was my turn to give goodnight. And I did it.”

The two keep arguing about some 'turns' and the other four are just looking at them, confused. They try to figure out what the couple are talking about that they keep saying 'your turn’ and ‘my turn'. By the foreign feeling of it, they understand that it’s the couple’s own little secret. Kihyun, Jooheon and Changkyun seem interested, but Hyunwoo looks like he wants to go to bed already.

“What are you guys talking about? What turns?” Kihyun confusedly asks.

Hyunwoo gets up from where he sits and tries to pull Kihyun up, “it’s their matter, Ki. Let them finish it by themselves. Come and help me dry my hair. I want to sleep.”

“You go first, I’ll come in a minute,” the main vocalist answers and pushes the main dancer who just sighs but obediently brings his feet to Kihyun's room.

After Hyunwoo left, Kihyun turns back to Minhyuk and Hyungwon who are still looking at each other weirdly. Rather than a fight vibe, they look like they talk to each other through eyes only.

“So you guys have turns to give good morning and goodnight kisses?”

The two nod in sync.

Kihyun frowns, “why?”

“So that it’s fair,” Hyungwon replies.

“And balanced,” Minhyuk adds.

“What is?”

“Our relationship, duh.” Minhyuk answers like it’s the most obvious thing in the world.

“Can you elaborate, please?”

“We, Wonnie and I, since long time ago agreed that our relationship should be fair, equal, and balanced. No one should give or take more than the other. We give and take equally, so that none of us will be more whipped than the other. That’s why we have turns to give good morning and goodnight kisses. If Wonnie gives morning, then I’ll give night. And then it will be my turn for the next morning. Vice versa,” Minhyuk explains which Hyungwon only nods to. He looks proud of himself and his boyfriend.

“..... it’s weird,” Kihyun murmurs and gives them a weird look.

“But I think Min _hyung_ is more whipped than Hyungwon _hyung_ ,” says Changkyun. “Min _hyung_ always tries to stand or sit besides Won _hyung_. He keeps saying how handsome Won _hyung_ is, he always takes care of Won's _hyung_. Oh! He also almost always takes Won _hyung_ 's side when Won _hyung_ argues with Ki _hyung_. Not to mention the touches...”

Jooheon shakes his head. “Nah, I think Won _hyung_ is more whipped. Don’t you realize that he always tries to put Min _hyung_ before himself? He gave drinks to Min _hyung_ first, he ordered Min _hyung_ 's favourite cake, he takes a lot of pics of Min _hyung_ , and don’t you just see the way he looks at Min _hyung_? Literally saying that he’ll give his everything to Min _hyung_.” 

Kihyun thinks hard because the topic of the discussion is quite interesting for him. While Minhyuk and Hyungwon are stealing glances at each other, looking so shy. Both have pink shades on their cheeks but Min looks redder.

“I think-”

Kihyun is ready to join the discussion but suddenly Hyunwoo appears and whines, “come on, babe. I need cuddles!!”

He proceeds to take Kihyun's wrist and pulls him to his room, doesn’t give the man a chance to spend more time in the living room. Jooheon who sees that then stands on his feet and extends his hand to Changkyun.

“Let’s go, we should cuddle too.”

Changkyun grins, takes Jooheon's hand and drags him to the second floor to his room, leaving the couple who are still blushing.

After the youngest members' steps cannot be heard anymore, Minhyuk sits at the end of the sofa and pats his lap, telling Hyungwon to lay on it. The black-blonde haired male just smiles shyly and complies. He climbs the sofa and rests his head on Minhyuk's lap.

“Do you think I’m more whipped than you?” Minhyuk asks and starts stroking Hyungwon’s hair gently.

“I don’t think so, I think I’m more whipped than you,” the slightly younger male answers.

“Really? But I think the opposite, though.”

“Well, we can have different opinion, depends on how we see ourselves. I think I love you more, that’s why I’m more whipped than you. But you can think otherwise since you see and feel yourself first before you think about my perspective.”

“Hmm....I guess you’re right.”

With Minhyuk stroking his hair, Hyungwon starts feeling drowsy again. But he tries to not fall asleep, as he knows Minhyuk will be upset that he 'leaves' him alone.

“If it’s like that, then our rules don’t work out?” Minhyuk asks again, now caressing Hyungwon's cheeks ever so lightly.

“Maybe yes, maybe no.”

Minhyuk looks down to see his boyfriend, “then, should we not take turns anymore? Whoever feels like it, he should just give the kisses?”

Hyungwon frowns, “no, Min. It’s our tradition since years ago. _Our_ thing. Don’t change what we have right now. I don’t care who is more whipped than who, I just like that we enjoy ourselves doing it. There’s a special feeling to it, and I do feel special. I love what we have now, every single one of it.” 

Hyungwon's words are like a switch to turn on Minhyuk's brightest smile. The older male is now smiling so brightly that the sun might get jealous at him. Everyone knows that smile is very contagious, because Hyungwon starts reflecting it. They’re smiling like two fools in love, if that’s not the fact.

“You’re such a sweet talker.” Minhyuk punches Hyungwon's arm playfully.

“For you only,” says Hyungwon with a wink.

Minhyuk pinches Hyungwon’s cheek, but suddenly frowns.

“Speaking of it, whose turn was it that day? Yours, right?”

“Morning? It was yours, Min.”

“I think it was yours, Wonnie.”

Hyungwon sighs, “remember you kissed me the night before? When I just got out of shower,”

Minhyuk keeps frowning, trying to remember things from few nights ago. And his eyes suddenly lights up.

“Right......”

“So it’s your turn the next morning, but you forgot. I waited until lunch but you still forgot. I was kinda upset, that’s why I tried to kiss you when you got the hairband,” Hyungwon explains, pouting his lips.

Minhyuk only grins, “hehe sorry, Wonnie. You know I’m forgetful sometimes.”

Then he cups Hyungwon's jaw and gives him a peck. Hyungwon blinks once.

“That’s for the morning that I forgot.”

Another peck.

“That’s to say that I’m sorry for making you upset”

Another blinks.

“And this is to make up for it”

Minhyuk planned to only give a peck but before he can bring his head up, Hyungwon grabs his neck quickly and continue the kiss.

They kiss for a while until Minhyuk taps Hyungwon's arm, trying to say that his neck hurts. Hyungwon loosen his grip on Minhyuk's neck and they part. And then Minhyuk sits upright. 

Minhyuk is trying to massage his neck when Hyungwon suddenly sits and pulls Minhyuk onto his lap. He slides his hand to grab Minhyuk's nape and Minhyuk swears Hyungwon never looked at him the way he does right now. 

Or maybe he just forgot.

Well, who is Minhyuk kidding? Hyungwon is looking at him with such an intense gaze, the gaze that has the ability to make Minhyuk easily freeze and suddenly forget his surname, is it Lee or Chae. Even at this moment, Minhyuk is only able to look at him silently with eyes filled with half question and half anticipation.

“Kiss me to sleep,” Hyungwon whispers before connecting their lips once again.

\---

**Author's Note:**

> My first time writing hyunghyuk 🤧  
> I tried to make it as cute as possible, I really did... ㅠㅠ
> 
> Thank you for reading 🧡


End file.
